


Halloween Comes to an End

by last_angel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, don't think so, not sure if graphic depiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another violent Shinji fic. He kinda killed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Comes to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm.....well I wrote this based on my YandereShinji RP blog. Basically he has a double personality that takes over when he is threatened and he can sometimes get out of hand. 
> 
> I don't know fandom terminology like noncon and such but if I am supposed to be tagging this or putting a warning then tell me and I'll fix it.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The water dripped slowly at its own rhythm. It was dark. The sun had set long ago taking the warmth with it. Quiet. The night was silent and still. Not even the sound of insects could be heard only the constant dripping of a recently broken pipe.

The water pooled in a crack on the floor of the alleyway. The overflowed droplets turned into a stream that flowed down to pool around a body lying on the ground. The translucent liquid turned dark red as it flowed past the unknown figure continuing its course unperturbed.

The smell of iron filled the air. Such a strong disgusting smell that filled your lungs and caught in your throat. But not for him, no, he loved this smell. It was the sweet smell of freedom, relief, and acknowledgment. Oh, how he had longed for this smell. He took a big lung full of air relishing it. Indulging himself in it.

His white sneakers had long since been tainted red. They were slimy and sticky covered with the thick red blood of his most recent victim, as was the rest of him. He had let himself loose this evening enjoying every bit of it. The screaming, the begging, they crying and the bleeding, oh how he missed it already.

He looked down at the poor unfortunate fool who had crossed his path just a few hours before and smiled. He was still alive, still fighting to survive, struggling to take a breath. He gaged choking on his own blood.

How foolish. He thought.

Squatting down besides him Shinji looked at the stranger, observing his body mesmerized as it continued to struggle for one last gulp of air. He enjoyed how it spasmed helplessly. How his fingers clawed the ground with bleeding nails as he tried to find some kind of physical lifeline. How his mouth was gaped open as if trying to speak but unable to produce any sound. How the tears were flowing freely from his eyes at the realization that this was his end. How pathetic, weak and powerless he was to his own fate and how strong and omnipotent that made Shinji feel. The stranger looked at him pleading but Shinji only looked back with cold uncaring eyes as he watched the life drain from his eyes.

Are you satisfied now?

“Just a little more. I don’t get to come out that often you know.”

There is good reason for that.

Shinji played with the corpse. It was still warm. He put his fingers in its mouth and played with the tongue pulling in and out. He giggled amused with how it felt in his fingers.

Enough! Let him rest.

“You’re such a pain.”

Stop! You’ve had your fun.

Shinji rolled his eyes in annoyance but released the slimy organ nonetheless. This wasn’t his body, not completely. No matter how much he tried to fight it the original personality would always be the one to regain control. It was a fact he had come into this world knowing. He would never win.

“Alright. So do you want to take it from here or until we get home?”

I’ll take over now. I let you stay out longer than usual so behave.

“Well it is Halloween. It wouldn’t have been much fun without a disappearance or two.”

He closed his eyes and let the darkness of his mind engulf him. It was a cold choking feeling as if being dragged down into an abyss. A familiar feeling. When those blue eyes flickered open again they were full of sadness and loneliness.

Shinji squatted down and looked at the corpse with guilt. He put his hand over its eyes and closed them shut. He took both its hand and placed them on his chest trying his best to make it seem like he was sleeping. The already dried blood on his hands was being recoated with fresh one.

Are you done?

“I’m done.”

Are we going home yet?

Shinji stepped over the cold dead body and made his way down the alleyway.

“Yeah, we’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if to post this or not but whatever.


End file.
